A Tip for Oh
by destiny.duffy.14
Summary: First the tip: Never plant a tree that kills the ozone layer. Next the description: There is a holiday in which all boov celebrates, and Oh wants to share it with Tip. An all out party awaits. LET'S GO! One shot fluffness READ AND REVIEW please


**okay I just got done watching the movie "HOME" (over and over and over and over), and I have to say this is a really good movie but at the same time very generic. Either way I (really really really really really really really) think it was cute even though there were a few plot holes that could have been fixed. Anyway Oh is a cute character and I thought want to make a VEEERRRRY short one shot fanfic and deliver the moral to the story.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Oh's narration** :

It has been many times sense we boov comes to earthland, and many things has changed between humanpersons. New homes for boov has helped humanspersons homes. Now we boov share our smartnesses with manses and manses share their culture with boov. Win, win.

All funs times with Tip and mimom has been even more funs than ever. Teaching Oh what not to eat in presenting humanspersons. Like delicious lighters fluids and old candy wrappingses, hmmm yum.

Tip is becoming more popular in school sense we become best of friends. Fough many times Oh misses Tip when off to schoolses. Me thinks school is like the heating oven for Tippy. Long and full of glaznarf food for podling boov. I has not go to Tip's school yet so I has to put images in Oh's head.

I says this for the holiday smebli bo (snort) is coming up and that is time for boov to join at top of planet for song of effection. Which is very short time for normal size planet earthland.

It's like earthland's Valentine day but shorter and more unfriendlyes. (Flash back to last planet of residents)

(All the boov gather close together and usually would sing in alien eat a tentacle full of graxnarf food and give a loud burp. Then they go on their seperate way back to their pods.)

"Boov doing this only twices the years, in special place, but possible this yearses friendships will grow. As I's has a plan to change that.

End of Oh's narration:

Just then the front door opened as Lucy chuchi and Tip entered their home, finding some strange decorations floating in the air, and Oh standing in the living room with a boov traditional fingbuilsnarf. (Kinda like a party blower for boov)

"Great and glorious graznagrof day to you Tip, Lucy! Todays being of momentous occasion for all boov. Answer being the sembli bo (snort) holidays has finally been arriving.

Tip gave a raised eyebrow in amusement at the male boov and asked "What's the holiday about Oh?"

Gladding you asked Tippy. It is when all boov join in celebration for new home. And sense this being new homes here on earthland I has thought of inviting you to celebration. His color was a warm salmon pink and a hint of yellow excitement.

As it slowly faded Oh twiddled his tenticals and asked in a nervous voice, his color then turning into orange strips over his purple skin.

"Would Gratuity chuchi go with Oh to the place we boov celebrating?" He looked up at her with his biggest blue eyes and smiled hopping that her mother would let her go with him.

Tip looked back at her mom and said in a subdued voice, "Well mom what do you think?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and gave them a warm motherly smirk. "Oh alright. But you two be careful. Oh take good care of my daughter you got me." Lucy asked in a somewhat concerned and tiny threatening tone of voice.

"Understanding mimom Lucy chuchi. Oh's will not having any bad things happen to Tippy." Oh saluted to Lucy before taking Tip's hand in his and leading the way to slushiest and taking off.

"So where are we going?" Tip questioned as Oh drove the car. "It's a big surprise." Oh smiled as they headed out of town flying over fields of golden grain.

Heading north they flew to the tip of the poles where a large space ship hovered over water. "Waoh." Tip commented seeing thousands of lights flickering from inside the ship's Windows. As Oh pulled into the dock for the ship he smiled and took her hand in his once again and leading her into the ship.

"Oh this is a pretty big ship. So what are we going to do in here that's so monumentous?" Tip asked as they reached a closed portal doorway. Oh smiled and held out a small blue seed in his tentacle. "A seed?" Tip asked in confusion as she took it in her hand. "Oh it is no ordinary seed. It is gliznarf. Plant of new beginnings. Sees we boov refurbish air with hopes of new beginning. But no boov has found good home for it. Last seed we have is this, and sense earthland home to humanspersons too boov only wish bests for humanspersons.

"Oh has asked many boov to switch day up a bit for humanspersons. As Tip is best friend with Oh, Oh thought Tip would like this." Oh opened the pod door and was greeted by humans and boov dancing to a good beat.

"Oh no!" Oh yelped quickly taking the seed back and placed it in a small alien container and strapped it to his chest. "Whhhhaaoo that was closeness." Oh stated as he patted th container safe and sound.

"What was that? You don't have to get all jittery." Tip commented as she ran inside and started dancing to the music.

Oh smiled as he watched her dance before looking down at the seed in the container and his smile widened. He then looked back up and jumped in to dance with her. They danced for hours and talked, cracking jokes and making new friends with the other humans and boov. Even seeing Oh's best friend Kyle as DJ. Through the Windows of the ship the aurora borealis danced across the night sky.

The time was getting late and the moon was just right. Oh stopped, as did all the other boov as they saw the moon shining down on the earth below.

"It is time Oh." Kyle smiled coming up next to him. A big smile on his face he and Oh headed to the main controls and lowered the ship. Hovering just over the ocean Oh turned to Tip.

"Beings as Oh's bests of friend would Tip help me plant new beginnings gliznarf in ocean water."

Tip smiled and stepped forward. "I Gratuity chuchi will help you my best friend Oh."

And the two stepped on to a round Slrague nar disc and floated down. Holding out their hands seed in hand tossed it into the sea.

"Now what?" Tip smiled as Oh smiled back up at her. "You might have to close your ear holes for momentary growth vibration." Oh answered pulling out his alien remote bubble wand. (A/N: yeah I lost names for that one). Pressing a few buttons Oh opened up the large class window as everyone stepped back.

Suddenly all the boov got really close to the edge of the ship. Raising their head tentacles high over the ocean. Breathing in deeply Oh and the rest of the boov let out a deep trumpeting noise out of their tentacles that startled all the humans and making them cover their ears from the loud noise.

Then the earth below began to shake as water exploded out and there stood a humongous tree. Shooting high into the clouds as a sign of friendship between humans and boov forever and ever.

"Wow." Tip smiled as she hugged her boov friend in thanks for bringing her along for this. Oh held close to her arm as he smiled and turned a warm pink color. Happy for her and pleased with himself that nothing went wrong.

"Hey this tree creates oxygen right Oh?" Tip asked still holding him in a calm hug.

 **_"""""_"""""_"""""_""""""_""""**

 **And with that I leave you guys to think of the answer. Like I said, this is a pretty good movie and I know it's not the best out there. I like it though and that's my own opinion.**

 **Please if you could leave a review after reading this that would be nice.**


End file.
